


КАНАРЕЕЧКА ВЕСЕЛО ПОЁТ...

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	КАНАРЕЕЧКА ВЕСЕЛО ПОЁТ...

Эмма повела носом в предвкушении — над тарелкой поднимался такой аппетитный парок! И этот аромат… Бабушкины блинчики! Эмма облизнулась с вожделением. Она только успела проглотить первый, самый горячий и маслянистый блинчик и сделать первый, самый блаженный глоток обжигающего губы и сладкого кофе, когда напротив неё, за тот же столик, приземлился на стул хмурый доктор Хоппер. 

 

\- Что случилось, Арчи? - Эмма просто сияла своей самой светлой, утренней улыбкой.

 

\- Знаешь как говорят — власть развращает, а абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно… - мрачно начал доктор Хоппер.

 

\- Что-то такое я однажды слышала, Арчи, - кивнула Эмма и расправилась с очередным блинчиком. Блинчики были великолепны и день начинался просто прекрасно — даже добрый дядя доктор был не способен испортить настроение Эмме.

 

\- А про то, что магия это сила и власть? - доктор даже не притронулся к своей чашке кофе, откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил руки на груди и так строго воззрился на Эмму словно она пришла к нему на экзамен или на собеседование при приёме на работу.

 

\- Цитируешь нашего Тёмного? - ухмыльнулась Эмма, сделала ещё глоток и подумала, что неплохо бы повторить заказ. - Что вдруг?

 

\- Он и попросил меня поговорить с тобой.

 

\- А сам не решился? - насмешливо фыркнула Эмма.

 

\- После того, как ты превратила его в какую то странную пародию на Пиноккио — в сучковатое полено с... намёком на некую антропоморфность, он стал опасаться лишний раз даже разговаривать с тобой…

 

\- Подумаешь, - Эмма презрительно фыркнула. - Он же сумел сам как-то расколдоваться. И с чего Белль так орала? Боялась заполучить пару заноз… в неожиданных местах?

 

Хоппер только тяжело вздохнул и аккуратно водрузил на столик клетку с канарейкой, которая при виде Эммы возмущённо зацвиркала, засвистела, засуетилась в клетке.

\- Верни ей человеческий облик!

 

\- Да верну я, верну! - недовольно бурчит Эмма. - И чего Дэвид смотрит на меня с таким немым укором? Ему же лучше… Не понимает человек своего счастья…

 

\- И голос отцу, пожалуйста, верни…

 

\- Уф…

 

Эмма небрежно взмахивает рукой и теперь на её с Арчи столике сидит Мэри Маргарет в коротеньком домашнем халатике, розовых тапках и с птичьей клеткой на голове. 

 

\- ...и вот, что я тебе ещё должна сказать, дочь!

\- Хм, мама…

 

Мэри Маргарет оглядывается, понимает, что она сейчас не дома, запахивает халатик и багровеет от смущения. Эмма опять взмахивает рукой — Мэри Маргарет исчезает.

 

\- Что-то ещё, Арчи? Ты ещё что-то хотел от меня?

 

Хоппер лезет во внутренний карман пиджака и протягивает Эмме визитку.

\- Как Тёмная ты совершенно невыносима, Дженнифер!

 

 


End file.
